In DE 195 20 220 C1, a relay is disclosed with a body which forms the sidewalls of the housing serves therein for the separation of the contact space from the coil space. The body is made of insulating material and has an H-shaped profile which accepts the coil, permanent magnet and pole shoes and overlaps the base. Furthermore, the coil space is filled with a sealing compound up to an upper edge of the basic body following insertion of the coil, permanent magnet and pole shoes. The attachment of a housing cover is a separate step. This additional step makes the production of the relay costlier. In addition, the sidewalls of the basic body which overlap the base offer poor accessibility to armature, carrier element and stationary and moving contact elements as well.
WO 94/22 156 teaches a polarized electromagnetic relay in which magnet system, armature and base are respectively arranged over one another in the aforementioned order. There, however, the coil with the components appurtenant thereto is not coated, so that this relay contains none of the contact space encapsulated by the windings of the coil. In addition, this relay does not contain any specific fastening possibilities for the various individual parts of the magnet system. Besides only weak assembly accessories, the structural shape of relay taught by WO 94/22 156 comprises a lower mechanical stability conditional to not accepting a coated basic body as carrier element for the components of the magnet system. This poses a disadvantage, insofar as the working air gap can misadjust during assembly. In addition, there exists no metal protection against the coil wire vapors or exhalations which could arise, for example, in the SMT soldering process.